sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Зороастризм
Зороастри́зм (авест. Мазда Ясна, букв. «почитание мудрости») — религия, сложившаяся на основе откровения пророка Спитамы Заратуштры (греч. форма имени — Зороастр), полученного им от бога Ахура Мазды. Зороастризм является одной из древнейших пророческих религий, возможно первой из них. Дата и место жизни пророка Заратуштры точно не установлены. Различные исследователи датируют жизнь Заратуштры в период от начала 2 тысячелетия до н. э. до 6 века до н. э. Современные зороастрийцы ведут летосчисление по календарю «фасли» от года принятия царём Виштаспой зороастризма от самого Заратуштры. Зороастрийцы считают, что это событие произошло в 1737 году до н. э. «Первая вера» — традиционный эпитет мазда ясны.thumb|150px|Воображаемый портрет Заратустры. Изображение 18 века Зороастризм возник в среде арийских племён, видимо, до завоевания ими иранского плоскогорья. Наиболее вероятным местом возникновения зороастризма является Северо-Восточный Иран и часть Афганистана, однако есть научные теории о возникновении зороастризма в Западном Иране, Средней Азии, на Южном Урале. Проповедь пророка носила ярко выраженный этический характер, осуждала несправедливое насилие, восхваляла мир между людьми, честность и созидательный труд. Критике подвергались современные пророку ценности и практика кавиев — традиционных вождей арийских племён, совмещавших жреческие и политические функции. Заратуштра говорил о фундаментальной, онтологической оппозиции добра и зла, по этой причине зороастризм называют первой дуалистической религией, послужившей основой развитию позднейших дуалистических учений и дуалистических элеменов других религий. Все явления мира представляются в зороастризме в виде борьбы двух изначальных сил — добра и зла, бога Ахура Мазды (Ормузда) и злого демона Анхра-Майнью (Аримана). Ахура Мазда в конце времён побеждает Аримана. Зороастрийцы не считают Аримана божеством, поэтому зороастризм иногда называют асимметричным дуализмом и даже монотеизмом. Основной священный канон — «Авеста», написана на авестийском языке, близком к санскриту. Cамим Заратуштрой была составлена её древнейшая часть, известная под названием Гаты. В III веке н. э. были добавлены комментарии (Зенд), и в полном виде канонический сборник называется Зенд-Авестой. Анджоман Магов Ирана (Anjoman e Moghan Iran), наиболее авторитетная организация в структуре зороастрийской иерархии, утверждает, что зороастризм является универсальной, прозелитической религией. Людям, которые пришли к зороастризму самостоятельно, при соблюдении некоторых условий, не может быть отказано в его принятии. Однако среди части парсов Индии существуют течения, не признающие возможность обращения в зороастризм не персов. В отличие от ислама и христианства зороастрийцы не ведут активной миссионерской деятельности. История зороастризма # Архаичный период (до 558 до н. э.): время жизни пророка Заратуштры и существования зороастризма в форме устной традиции; # Ахеменидский период (558 — 330 до н. э.): воцарение династии Ахеменидов, создание персидской империи, первые письменные памятники зороастризма; # Период эллинизма и Парфянского государства (330 до н. э. — 226 н. э.): падение ахеменидской империи в результате похода Александра Македонского, создание парфянского царства; # Сасанидский период (226 — 652 н. э.): возрождение зороастризма, кодификация Авесты, развитие централизованной зороастрийской церкви, борьба с ересями; # Исламское завоевание (652 н. э. — середина 20 века): упадок зороастризма в Персии, возникновение парсийской общины Индии, создание среднеперсидской литературы, сохранение традиции под властью мусульман, открытие зороастризма европейцами; # Современный период (с середина 20 века до настоящего времени): миграция иранских и индийских зороастрийцев в США, Европу, Австралию, установление связи диаспоры с центрами зороастризма в Иране и Индии. В настоящее время группы зороастрийцев сохранились в Иране (гебры) и в Индии (парсы). Также существуют зороастрийские общины в Австралии, Европе, Северной и Латинской Америке, и некоторых других странах. В Российской Федерации, и странах СНГ действует сообщество традиционных заратуштрийцев, называющих свою религию на русском языке словом «благоверие». Пантеон Все представители зороастрийского пантеона именуются словом язата (букв. «достойный почитания»). К ним относятся: # Ахура Мазда (букв. «владыка мудрости») — Бог, Творец, Высшая Всеблагая Личность; # Амэша Спэнта (букв. «бессмертный святой») — семь первых творений, созданных Ахура Маздой. По другой версии Амеша Спента - ипостаси Ахура Мазды; # Язаты (в узком смысле) — духовные творения Ахура Мазды более низкого порядка, покровительствующие различным явлениям и качествам в земном мире. Наиболее почитаемые язаты: Сраоша, Митра, Рашну, Веретрагна; # Фраваши праведных — духи праведных личностей, в том числе и пророка Заратустры. Силам добра противостоят силы зла: Догматика и ортодоксия Зороастризм является догматической религией с развитой ортодоксией, сложившейся во время последней кодификации Авесты в сасанидский период и отчасти в период исламского завоевания. При этом в зороастризме не сложилось строгой догматической системы. Это объясняется особенностями учения, в основу которого положен рациональный подход, и историей институционального развития, прерванного мусульманским завоеванием Персии. Можно выделить ряд истин, которые необходимо знать, понимать и признавать каждому зороастрийцу. # Существование единого, высшего, всеблагого бога-творца Ахура Мазды; # Существование двух миров Гетиг и Меног, земного и духовного; # Конечность времени смешения добра и зла в земном мире, будущий приход трёх Саошьянтов-спасителей, конечную победу над злом, Фрашо Керити (преображение мира в конце времён); # Заратуштра является первым и единственным в истории человечества пророком бога Ахура Мазды; # Все части современной Авесты содержат богооткровенную истину; # Священные огни являются образом бога на земле; # Мобеды являются потомками первых учеников Заратуштры и хранителями откровенного знания. Мобеды осуществляют служение язатам, поддерживают священные огни, толкуют учение, совершают ритуалы очищения; # Все благие существа имеют бессмертыне фраваши: Ахура Мазда, язаты, люди, животные, реки, и т.д. Фраваши людей добровольно избрали воплощение в земном мире и участие в сражении со злом; # Посмертный суд, справедливое воздаяние, зависимость посмертной судьбы от земной жизни; # Необходимость следования традиционной зороастрийской ритуальной практике для сохранения чистоты и борьбы со злом. Наиболее известными в истории зороастризма еретическими течениями являлись: Митраизм, Зурванизм, Манихейство, Маздакизм. Зороастрийцы отрицают идею реинкарнации и цикличности существования земного и духовного мира. Иерархия Чины #[[мобедан мобед|'Мобедан мобед']] (мобед задэ) #[[сар-мобед|'Сар-мобед']] или пехл. «бозорг дастур» (мобед задэ) #[[дастур|'Дастур']] (мобед задэ) #[[мобед|'Мобед']] (мобед задэ) #[[хирбад|'Хирбад']] (мобед задэ) #[[мобедъяр|'Мобедъяр']] Термин «мобед» в широком смысле используется для обозначения чинов (1-5), т.е. наследственных зороастрийских священников. Помимо регулярных чинов в иерархии есть звание [[Рату|'Рату']] - защитника зороастрийской веры. Рату стоит на ступень выше мобедан мобеда, и является непогрешимым в вопросах веры. Священные огни В зороастрийских храмах, называемых по персидски «аташкадэ» (букв. дом огня), горит неугасимый огонь, служители храма круглосуточно следят, чтобы он не погас. Есть храмы, в которых огонь не гас на протяжении многих столетий. Семья мобедов, которым принадлежит священный огонь, полностью несёт все расходы по содержанию огня и его защите и материально не зависит от помощи бехдинов. Решение об учреждении нового огня принимается только в случае наличия необходимых средств. Священные огни делятся на 3 ранга:thumb|250px|Зороастрийский храм # Шах Аташ Варахрам (Бахрам) - Огонь высшего ранга. Огни высшего ранга учреждаются в честь монархических династий, великих побед, в качестве высшего огня страны или народа. Для учреждения огня необходимо собрать и очистить 16 огней разных видов, которые объединяются в один во время ритуала освящения. Служить у огня высшего ранга могут только высшие священники, дастуры; # Аташ Адриан (Адаран) - Огонь второго ранга, учреждаемый в населённых пунктах с населением не менее 1000 человек в которых проживает не менее 10 семей зороастрийцев. Для учреждения огня необходимо собрать и очистить 4 огня из семей заратуштрийцев разных сословий: священника, воина, крестьянина, ремесленника. У огня Адриан могут совершаться различные ритуалы: нозуди, гавахгиран, сэдрэ пуши, службы в джашны и гаханбары и т.д. Службу у огня Адриан могут вести только мобеды. # Аташ Дадгах - Огонь третьего ранга должен поддерживаться в местных общинах (села, большой семьи), располагающих отдельным помещением, которое является религиозным судом. На среднеперсидском это помещение называется дарде мехр (букв. суд язата Митры). Митра является воплощением справедливости. Зороастрийский священнослужитель, стоя лицом перед огнём дадгах разрешает местные споры и проблемы. В случае, если в общине отсутствует мобед служить огню может хирбад. Огонь дадгах открыт для публичного доступа, помещение, где находится огонь служит местом собрания общины. Мобеды являются стражами священных огней и обязаны защищать их всеми доступными способами, в том числе и с оружием в руках. Вероятно этим объясняется тот факт, что после исламского завоевания зороастризм быстро пришёл в упадок. Многие мобеды были убиты, защищая огни. Мировоззрение Зороастрийцы видят смысл своего существования не столько в личном спасении, сколько в победе сил добра над силами зла. Жизнь в материальном мире, в глазах зороастрийцев, не испытание, а сражение с силами зла, которое человеческие души добровольно избрали до воплощения. В отличие от дуализма гностиков и манихеев зороастрийский дуализм не отождествляет зло с материей и не противопоставляет ей дух. Если первые стремятся освободить из объятий материи свои души ("частицы света"), то зороастрийцы считают земной мир лучшим из двух миров, который был изначально сотворён святым. По этим причинам в зороастризме нет аскетических практик, направленных на угнетение тела, ограничений в питании в виде постов, обетов воздержания и безбрачия, отшельничества, монастырей. Победа над силами зла достигается через совершение благих дел и соблюдение ряда нравственных правил. Три основные добродетели: благие мысли, благие слова и благие дела (хумата, хухта, хвартша). Каждый человек в состоянии определить, что есть добро и что есть зло при помощи Совести (Чиста). Каждый должен участвовать в борьбе против Анхра-Майнью и всех его прислужников. (На этом основании зороастрийцы уничтожали всех храфстра — «омерзительных» животных — хищников, жаб, скорпионов и пр., якобы созданных Анхра-Майнью). Спасается только тот, чьи добродетели (подуманное, сказанное и сделанное) превышают злодеяния (злые поступки, слова и мысли — дужмата, дужухта, дужвартшта). Важным условием жизни любого зороастрийца является соблюдение ритуальной чистоты, которая может быть нарушена соприкосновением с оскверняющими предметами или людьми, болезнью, злыми мыслями словами или делами. Наибольшей оскверняющей силой обладают трупы людей и благих творений. К ним запрещено прикасаться и не рекомендуется на них смотреть. Люди, подвергшиеся осквернению, должны пройти сложные обряды очищения. Наибольшими грехами считаются: сжигание трупа на огне, анальный секс, осквернение или тушение священного огня, убийство мобеда или праведника. По представлениям зороастрийцев, с рассветом третьего дня после смерти человека его душа отделяется от тела и отправляется к Мосту Чинвад, Мосту отбора (Мосту решения), ведущему на небеса (в Дом песен). У моста над душой происходит посмертный суд, в котором со стороны сил добра выступают язаты: Сраоша, Митра и Рашну. Суд проходит в форме состязания между силами добра и зла. Силы зла приводят список злых дел человека, доказывая, своё право забрать его в ад. Силы добра приводят список благих дел, совершённых человеком, чтобы спасти его душу. Если добрые дела человека хотя бы на волосок перевесили злые, душа попадает в Дом песен. Если перевесили злые дела, душу утаскивает в ад дэв Визареша. Если благих дел человека недостаточно для его спасения, то язаты выделяют часть добрых дел из каждой выполненной бехдинами обязанности. У моста Чинвад души умерших встречают Даэну — свою веру. Праведникам она представляется в виде прекрасной девушки, помогающей перейти мост, негодяям она встречается в виде страшной ведьмы, сталкивающей их с Моста. Те, кто упадут с моста, ввергаются в ад. Зороастрийцы верят, что в мир должны прийти 3 саошьянта (спасителя). Первые два саошьянта должны будут восстановить учение, данное Заратуштрой. В конце времён, перед последней битвой прийдёт последний саошьянт. Он родится от девы и возглавит силы добра. В результате битвы Ариман и все силы зла будут разбиты, ад будет разрушен, все мёртвые - праведники и грешники, воскреснут для последнего суда в виде испытания огнём (огненной ордалии). Воскресшие пройдут через поток расплавленного металла, в котором сгорят остатки зла и несовершенства. Праведным испытание покажется, купанием в парном молоке, а нечистивые сгорят. После последнего суда мир навечно вернётся к своему изначальному совершенству. Ритуальная практика Зороастрийцы придают большое значение ритуалам и церемониям. Главная особенность зороастрийских обрядов — борьба со всякой нечистотой, материальной и духовной. В некоторых ритуалах очищения могут участвовать собаки и птицы. Считается, что эти животные не подвержены осквернению при соприкосновении с трупом и обладают способностью своим присутствием и взглядом изгонять злых духов. Священный огонь играет исключительно важную роль в зороастризме, по этой причине зороастрийцев часто называли «огнепоклонниками», хотя сами зороастрийцы считают такое название оскорбительным. Они утверждают, что огонь — лишь образ бога на земле. К тому же зороастрийский культ по-русски не может быть назван поклонением, потому что во время молитвы зороастрийцы не кланяются, а стоят прямо. Общие требования к ритуалу: # Ритуал должен проводиться лицом, которое имеет необходимые качества и квалификацию. Ни один обряд не может проводиться женщиной; # Участник ритуала должен находиться в состоянии ритуальной чистоты, на нём должны быть сэдрэ, кушти, головной убор. Если у женщины длинные, неубранные волосы, они должны быть накрыты платком; # Всем присутствующим в помещении, где располагается священный огонь необходимо находиться к нему лицом и не поворачиваться спиной; # В присутствии священного огня или заменяющего его неосвящённого огня все находящиеся в помещении должны встать; # Присутствие перед огнём при проведении ритуала неверующего человека или представителя другой религии ведёт к осквернению ритуала и его недействительности. # Тексты молитвы читаются на языке оригинала (авестийский, пехлеви). Обряд принятия зороастризма - сэдрэ пуши (перс. букв. «одевание рубахи») или навджот (букв. новое рождение). Обряд проводится мобедом. Во время обряда принимающий веру человек произносит зороастрийский символ веры, молитву Фраваран, надевает священную рубаху сэдрэ (судрэ) и повязывает священный пояс кушти. Обряд проводится обычно по достижении ребёнком совершеннолетия (15 лет), но может проводиться в более раннем возрасте, но не ранее чем ребёнок сможет сам произнести символ веры и повязать пояс. При принятии зороастризма новообращённым в зрелом возрасте необходимо чтобы человек находился в здравом уме, не был наркозависим и не совершал неискупимых грехов. Будущий прозелит должен находиться в контакте с наставником не менее одного года до прохождения сэдрэ пуши. В это время он должен пройти обучение у мобедов или бехдинов. Сэдрэ и кушти - Рубаха и пояс, специально освещённые мобедом, олицетворяют чистоту души и связь с богом, защищающую от внешнего и внутреннего зла. Ношение священной одежды является долгом заратуштрийца. Религия предписывает находиться без сэдрэ и кушти как можно меньше времени. Пояс необходимо регулярно обновлять, то есть развязывать и повязывать заново. Это необходимо делать перед чтением молитвы, совершением важного поступка, принятием важного решения, после осквернения. Сэдрэ и кушти необходимо постоянно поддерживать в состоянии чистоты. Допускается наличие сменного комплекта, на случай, если первый выстиран. При постоянном ношении сэдрэ и кушти их принято менять два раза в год на Новруз и праздник Мехр Ган. Гахи - ежедневное пятикратное чтение молитв, названных по именам периодов в сутках, гахов: # Хаван-гах - от рассвета до полудня; # Рапитвин-гах - от полудня до 3 часов по полудни; # Узерин-гах - от 3 часов по полудни до заката; # Аивисрутрим-гах - от заката до полуночи # Ушахин-гах. - от полуночи до рассвета Джашны и Гаханбары - Праздники, отмечаемые по заратуштрийскому календарю в течение года. В праздники проводятся службы в честь язатов. Новруз — Главный зороастрийский праздник, новый год. Новруз празднуется в день весеннего равноденствия. Началом нового года считается первый восход Солнца после астрономического равноденствия. Новруз символизирует победу добра над злом и возрождение совершенного мира в конце времён. Гавахгиран - Свадебный обряд в зороастризме. Нозуди - Обряд посвящения в священнический чин, сословный чин, коронация монарха. Сагдид - Обряд оглядывания собакой тела умершего для изгнания из него дэвов и защиты души умершего до того времени, как она отправится к мосту Чинвад. Обряд погребения - Традиционным способом погребения у зороастрийцев является выставление. Труп оставляется на открытом, специально подготовленном месте или в специальном сооружении «дахма» для утилизации птицами и собаками. Такой обычай объясняется тем, что зороастрийцы не испытывают к трупу никакого почтения. По представлениям зороастрийцев труп - это не человек, а оскверняющая материя, символ временной победы Аримана в земном мире. После очистки скелета от мягких тканей и высушивания костей они складываются в урны. Однако в Иране традиционный обряд похорон запрещён и зороастрийцы хоронят тела в бетонных склепах, для того чтобы избежать осквернения земли и воды соприкосновением с трупом. Традиционное погребение обычно осуществляют специальные люди «насасалары», выделяемые в отдельное сословие. Погребение или переноску трупа должны осуществлять минимум 2 человека. Погребение и переноска трупа в одиночку является большим грехом. Если второго человека нет, его может заменить собака. Падъяб — Ритуал омовения. Полное омовение (от головы до ног) совершается перед совершением важных ритуалов, утром после пробуждения, после отправления большой нужды, после потери ритуальной чистоты в результате контакта с рвотными массами, кровью, семенем, мочой, калом. Частичное омовение (руки, лицо) совершается перед приёмом пищи, после отправления малой нужды. Барашнум - длительный ритуал очищения, проводимый мобедом с участием собаки. Барашнум проводится после осквернения человека прикосновением к трупу или совершения тяжкого греха, перед посвящением в священнический чин. Барашнум считается очень полезным для облегчения посмертной судьбы. Каждому зороастрийцу рекомендуется пройти этот обряд хотя бы раз в жизни. Дрон - Ритуал приготовления и освящения мобедом дрона - ритуального хлеба для зороастрийского "причастия". Хум (хом) - Ритуал приготовления и освящения напитка «хаома», используемого священниками при проведении других ритуалов. Ясна - Зороастрийская литургия, совершаемая мобедами в присутствии освящённого огня, в ходе которой читаются 72 главы Ясны. Связь с другими религиями Считается, что многие принципы современных авраамических религий, а также северного буддизма могли быть заимствованы из зороастризма. В Исламе основатель зороастризма Заратуштра почитается как пророк, а сами зороастрийцы иногда рассматриваются как «люди Писания» (зимми), хотя в Коране среди "людей Книги" они (в отличие от христиан, иудеев и манихеев сабийев) не упоминаются. Христианская идея противопоставления светлого бога дьяволу тоже имеет сходство с зороастрийским дуализмом. В христианских Евангелиях упомянут эпизод «поклонения волхвов" (скорее всего, религиозных мудрецов и астрономов). Высказываются мнения о том, что эти волхвы могли быть зороастрийцами. Кроме того, в зороастризме, как и в иудаизме, христианстве и исламе, отсутствует идея цикличности — время идет по прямой от сотворения мира до окончательной победы над Анхра-Майнью, никаких повторяющихся мировых периодов нет. Современное положение В последнее время зороастризм набирает популярность, особенно в Средней Азии, так как многие видят в нём альтернативу исламу, который многие обвиняют в связях с исламским терроризмом и чрезмерной политизированности. Согласно расчётам, примерное количество приверженцев зороастризма в мире составляет от 2 до 3,5 миллионов. 2003 год был объявлен Юнеско годом 3000-летия зороастрийской культуры. thumb|150px|Парсийская свадьба Вплоть до 1920 года в Баку существовал действующий храм огнепоклонников. Ныне он превращен в музей. Ссылки * «Благоверие» — официальный сайт Русского Анджомана. * «Благоверие» — зороастрийское сообщество в Живом Журнале. * Авеста — зороастрийские архивы, сайт о зороастризме на русском языке. * «Арийский простор» — Зороастрийские тексты. * «Заратуштрийская группа» — дискуссионная группа, посвящённая Благой Вере:. * UNESCO Parsi Zoroastrian Project * http://parsiana.com/ Литература *Бойс М. Зороастрийцы. Верования и обычаи. М.: Главная редакция восточной литературы издательства «Наука», 1988. *Kulke, Eckehard: The Parsees in India: a minority as agent of social change. München: Weltforum-Verlag (= Studien zur Entwicklung und Politik 3), ISBN 3-8039-00700-0 *Ervad Sheriarji Dadabhai Bharucha: A Brief sketch of the Zoroastrian Religion and Customs *Dastur Khurshed S. Dabu: A Handbook on Information on Zoroastrianism *Dastur Khurshed S. Dabu: Zarathustra an his Teachings A Manual for Young Students *Jivanji Jamshedji Modi: The Religious System of the Parsis *R. P. Masani: The religion of the good life Zoroastrianism *P. P. Balsara: Highlights of Parsi History *Maneckji Nusservanji Dhalla: History of Zoroastrianism; dritte Auflage 1994, 525 p, K. R. Cama, Oriental Institute, Bombay *Dr. Ervad Dr. Ramiyar Parvez Karanjia: Zoroastrian Religion & Ancient Iranian Art *Adil F. Rangoonwalla: Five Niyaeshes, 2004, 341 p. *Aspandyar Sohrab Gotla: Guide to Zarthostrian Historical Places in Iran *J. C. Tavadia: The Zoroastrian Religion in the Avesta, 1999 *S. J. Bulsara: The Laws of the Ancient Persians as found in the "Matikan E Hazar Datastan" or "The Digest of a Thousand Points of Law", 1999 *M. N. Dhalla: Zoroastrian Civilization 2000 *Marazban J. Giara: Global Directory of Zoroastrian Fire Temples, 2. Auflage, 2002, 240 p, 1 *D. F. Karaka: History of The Parsis including their manners, customs, religion and present position, 350 p, illus. *Piloo Nanavatty: The Gathas of Zarathushtra, 1999, 73 p, (illus.) *Roshan Rivetna: The Legacy of Zarathushtra, 96 p, (illus.) *Dr. Sir Jivanji J. Modi: The Religious Ceremonies and Customs of The Parsees, 550 Seiten *Mani Kamerkar, Soonu Dhunjisha: From the Iranian Plateau to the Shores of Gujarat, 2002, 220 p *I.J.S. Taraporewala: The Religion of Zarathushtra, 357 p *Jivanji Jamshedji Modi: A Few Events in The Early History of the Parsis and Their Dates, 2004, 114 p *Dr. Irach J. S.Taraporewala: Zoroastrian Daily Prayers, 250 p *Adil F.Rangoonwalla: Zoroastrian Etiquette, 2003, 56 p *Rustom C Chothia: Zoroastrian Religion Most Frequently Asked Questions, 2002, 44 p * af:Zoroastrisme ar:زرادشتية az:Zərdüşt dini bg:Зороастризъм bs:Zoroastrijanizam ca:Zoroastrisme cs:Zoroastrismus cv:Зороастризм da:Zarathustrianisme de:Zoroastrismus en:Zoroastrianism eo:Zaratuŝtrismo es:Zoroastrismo eu:Zoroastrismo fa:زرتشتی‌گری fi:Zarathustralaisuus fr:Zoroastrisme ga:Sorastrachas he:זורואסטריות hi:पारसी धर्म hr:Zoroastrizam ia:Zoroastrismo it:Zoroastrismo ja:ゾロアスター教 ka:ზოროასტრიზმი ko:배화교 ku:Zerdeştî lt:Zoroastrizmas lv:Zoroastrisms ms:Majusi nds:Zoroastrismus nl:Zoroastrisme nn:Parsisme no:Zoroastrisme pl:Zaratusztrianizm ps:زردشتي pt:Zoroastrismo simple:Zoroastrianism sk:Zoroastrizmus sl:Zoroastrstvo sr:Зороастризам sv:Zoroastrism th:ศาสนาโซโรอัสเตอร์ tr:Zerdüştçülük uk:Зороастризм zh:琐罗亚斯德教